1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to variable speed control drills, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved variable speed drill control cam apparatus wherein the same permits selective abutment of a drill trigger to permit selective application of speed and torque in association with a drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided variable speed drill structures in association with various gear reduction motors and the like. The need for a variable speed drill is well understood in the prior art requiring the application of various speeds and torque in the drilling of various materials, such as wood, plastic, fiber glass, steel and the like. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,966 to Grozinger wherein a drill housing accommodates a variable speed motor in cooperation with a gear reduction gear set to apply various torque to an associated output shaft of the drill structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,359 to Schmid, et al., provides a hammer drill capable of rotation and/or axial impacting of the tool chuck in association with the drill.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,980 to Loge, et al., sets forth a transmission provided with a variable speed control trigger in association with a surgical drill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,460 to Lips, et al., sets forth an automatically variable gearing device for use with a tap arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,576 to Ross sets forth a two-speed transmission gear mechanism for use in various drive organizations, such as a fishing reel, with clear application to a drill structure as well.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved variable speed drill control cam apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting selective application of output torque and associated speed to a drill organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.